Destiny! Flashback (alternate route)
by kunannnn
Summary: This was made with the assumption that you have read chapter 141-167 of the manga Ichigo 100%. It takes a look at the what would happen if Manaka were to make a different choice. How would it affect his relationship with Nishino, Toujou and Satsuki?
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Although I find the last 26 chapters or so of Ichigo 100% to be some of the best writing in the entire manga, it left an incredibly bad taste in my mouth. This was written for people who experienced a similar feeling to me. At times, I have kept the dialogue true to the manga, as I deemed it unnecessary to change. The settings used are also exactly the same at times. The way I have written this is more like me directing a movie rather than writing a story. Haha, there's no real reason for this, I just found it difficult to express myself any other way. With that said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
 **Bold-** **actions**  
 _Italics- thoughts  
_

 **Nishino sprints towards the monkey bar, dirt flying from beneath her feet, never has she exuded so much strength. She comes to a halt just underneath it and turns around to face Manaka.**

 **A pause**

 **Nishino's eyes come into contact with Manaka's, on her face is a sense of desperation and hopefulness. Whereas Manaka's is only that of surprise. Nishino averts her gaze away from Manaka and stares at the obstacle above her instead.**

 **All is silent and the suspense builds**

 **The sweat that ran down Manaka's back at this moment, was cold.**

 _(Manaka's thoughts_ **)** Is this going to be a confession…? _There's no way I wouldn't remember what happened 3 years ago. Similarly to the situation at hand, I persuaded Nishino to meet me at the monkey bar, with the sole intent of confessing while doing pull-ups, as ridiculous as it may seem. Then why? Why does it feel like my heart is about to break?_

 **A vague image of Toujou appears in Manaka's mind, it was the moment they first conversed on the rooftop, where Manaka shared his dreams with somebody for the very first time**

 **Suddenly, Nishino lunges at the monkey bar with incredible vigor, one would think that an animal had possessed her, small droplets of sweat start to form all over the visible parts of her body; her face, her arms and her legs. Manaka is looking intently at her, curious to see the progression of the pull-up. However, it seemed like Nishino was struggling.**

Manaka: Stop! You'll hurt yourself! With a girl's strength, it's impossible! You're going to fall!

 **Nishino, with all her might, performs the pull-up but this is no ordinary pull-up. Nishino pulls herself up so high, that her entire torso is now above the monkey bar.**

(While gasping for air) Nishino: Junpei… Ma…Manaka … Junpei, a lot of things have happened, but I've loved you this whole time! Please let me be Junpei's girlfriend, once more…!

 **A mixed look of shock and fear comes over Manaka's face.**

Manaka: Umm…Uhh

 **Nishino's fingers slowly start to lose grip of the bar. Finally unable to hold on any longer, she loses her stability and falls, butt first.**

Manaka: NISHINO! Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?!

Nishino: Yeah, I'm okay. I just fell on my butt. How uncool of me. I wanted to make Junpei's heart flutter just like mine did when you confessed. I actually wanted to do a lot of pull-ups just like you did.

Manaka: Si…since you're a girl, one is enough.

Nishino: You can answer me before the culture festival… Well I said it! I wasn't planning to confess but… I guess it's okay!

 **Manaka takes a long, hard look at Nishino and recalls many fond memories**

 _This girl, she has always been so supportive of me, if I had met her before Toujou, the decision would be easy, of course I would say yes. But just the mere thought of leaving Toujou behind, is enough to make me nauseous. Toujou was also there for me from the moment we first met, although she probably didn't know it was me at the time since she wasn't wearing her glasses. However, we had another meeting shortly after. The world of literature was introduced to me and I dragged her along into the world of movies. W-why am I thinking of Toujou at a time like this? Nishino just confessed to me!  
_  
 **Manaka's face turns to one of guilt and regret**

 _That's right. That's the reason Nishino broke up with me in the first place. It was because of my idiotic and greedy indecisiveness. I didn't want to lose any of them, I didn't want to lose the Satsuki that I could get along with so well, I didn't want to lose the beautiful Toujou that I first fell in love with or the Toujou that I first came to admire, and I definitely didn't want to lose the Nishino that kept taking me on adventures. …I have to be fair to Nishino and Satsuki… because somewhere deep in my heart, I know that Toujou is the girl I truly care for._

Manaka: Listen, Nishino… I'd like to respond to your feelings now.

 **Nishino's face immediately turns to one of shock and slightly blushes.**

Nishino: W-w-wait! It's so sudden! My heart isn't prepared…

 **A moment of silence**

Manaka: I'm sorry… I can't go out with you.

 **The look on Nishino's face is akin to somebody who has seen the most horrific event in history. However, this is only for a split second, immediately after, her face returns to her usual outgoing, happy one.**

Nishino: So, who's the lucky girl?

 _After hearing Nishino's voice, I felt a strong obligation to announce the person that managed to capture my heart more than her. I felt as if she at least deserved this much. We've been through so much… well not really 'we'. She's been through much more than me, choosing to date me when she could've had any other guy she wanted. Only ever looking at me, whereas I could never my find my true answer. Even though I was the one who asked her out. And to top it all off, the confession was never intended to be serious, all I wanted was to capture my own depressed face as I was rejected. The fact that Nishino even said yes, still amazes me to this day._

Manaka: …T-T-Toujou.., right now, she's the only one I can think about. She's been with me ever since year 9 and to be honest, something between us just feels right… w-what am I saying…?

 **Manaka starts to blush**

 **Nishino looks towards Manaka but it was as if she was no longer looking at him, it seemed like the distance between them had grown exponentially within a few minutes.**

Nishino: Hahahah, I knew it. The eyes that you two look at each other with, it's as if I can see hearts in them.

Manaka: Stop teasing me

Nishino: I'm not kidding, Toujou always looks happiest when she's with you. It's blindingly obvious that she likes you.

 **Nishino hesitates for a moment**

I wonder why? Why is it that the thing you want the most in life is just out of reach…?"

 **We both turn our heads away from each other and look at the ground**

Nishino: I guess this is the end between us… right Manaka? I'm not really the persistent type, when somebody rejects me, I just try to move on. I'd like to continue to be friends but even that seems like just a dream at this point. I won't ever be able to experience Junpei's gentle, caring side any longer. Nor will I be able to go on adventures that set my heart ablaze.

Manaka: What?! Being friends is not a dream at all. Haven't we been friends this whole time? And exciting adventures will always be there! We can have an amazing time with everyone else! With Komiyama, Sotomura, Sotomura's sister, Ookusa, Chinami, Satsuki, Toujou and even Amachi!

Nishino: No, that's not what I meant. I've decided. In 3 weeks, I'm going to study abroad in France. I want to learn how to bake from the best there is to offer. If Junpei were to recuperate my feelings, I would've definitely reconsidered but now, I'm certain. I want to chase after my dreams.

Manaka: …

 _I can't say anything._

 _I have no right._

 _If Nishino wishes to go then there's nothing I can do to stop her._

Manaka: How long will you be gone for?

Nishino: I don't know…

Manaka: Then I guess this is really goodbye…

Nishino: Yeah… I'll see you later Junpei

 **Nishino smiles cutely at Manaka with her eyes closed and head slightly tilted**

Nishino: When I, one day, return to Japan. I want to show you how amazing I've become. Not to make you regret rejecting me today but to show you that, I, Nishino Tsukasa, even… when… heartbroken… will live on! I'm happy that I met you and I'm happy that we dated. Even though in the end, I couldn't win your heart. From here on, I will no longer see Manaka Junpei as my soulmate. Rather, I'll see him as a person who helped me grow… not only as a person… but as a girl too.

 **A single tear trickles down Nishino's face but it is not contained with sadness. The feeling that lurks within the tear is akin to the feeling of finishing a heartwarming story.**

Nishino: But for now… let me have… one last kiss.

 **Nishino gives Manaka a small peck on the cheek. This small kiss is representative of Nishino deciding to move on from Manaka. With it, the two of them would no longer rely on each other for support. With their eyes both set on different heights, the two march forward.**

Nishino: Thank you Junpei.

Thank you… and goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: a large chunk of the dialogue is exactly the same as the manga, as it was unnecessary to change for the sake of the story**

 _(Manaka's thoughts) It's finally the first day of the_ cultural _festival, the day where all the clubs try their hardest to be the best. Even the entrance to our school was more extravagant than usual, there were balloons of various colours, scattered throughout; red, blue, orange, yellow… purple. Near the entrance were many stands, mainly those of food and beverages, slushies, takoyaki, taiyaki and even karaage. I wonder what exciting things these 3 days will bring._

 **-At the promotional stand for the movie-**

 **Sotomura is raising a sign up which promotes the movie that the film club made. It has a beautiful photo of Toujou and Satsuki both in kimonos. Satsuki sees the sign while on the way to the threatre.**

Satsuki: Sotomura, thanks for putting me on the sign even when I'm not the main character.

Sotomura: Well, it's our last cultural festival in high school, so I tried to make it a really cute picture.

Satsuki: I wonder how the theatre's coming along.

 **-At the theatre-**

 **Komiyama is adjusting the screen. Sotomura's sister is giving him instructions in order for the screen to be perfectly centered. Satsuki arrives at the theatre.**

Sotomura's sister: A little bit more to the left Komiyama-senpai! Yeah, just like that!

Satsuki: Wow! It looks really good!

Sotomura's sister: Kitaouji-senpai! I wanted it to have a gorgeous and retro feel to it

Manaka: The projector's all ready to go, too.

Sotomura: Oh yeah, Manaka, I heard you re-edited the film a bit after you sent it off to the contest.

Manaka: Yeah, if I make the movie shorter, then I can increase the number of times we can show it, right?

Sotomura's sister: So you can increase the number of customers! For something coming from Manaka-senpai, it's a great idea!

 **Shiori grabs Manaka and puts his face into her chest.**

Club Advisor Shiori: Good Job Manaka! We're going to win this year! The chance to go on vacation! An overseas trip with the prize money!

Manaka: I didn't really do it for you though…

Satsuki: Oh yeah, where's Hashimoto (Chinami) and Toujou?

Sotomura's sister: I think Toujou-senpai is at the liberal arts club and Hashimoto is skipping.

Sotomura: Chinami-chan's skipping…

Komiyama: Chinami's been really cold lately…

Komiyama: I wanted to attend the love sanctuary with Chinami-chan~~~

Sotomura: I want to attend too… Misuzu, you want to go together?

Sotomura's sister: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!? WE'RE SIBLINGS! THAT'S GROSS!

 **Manaka's face has a look of confusion**

 _Should I ask Toujou to go to the love sanctuary with me? But something like that… I don't think I could muster up the courage to do something like that. Anyways, it's not like we're dating and besides, If I asked Toujou, what would happen to Satsuki? I'm sure her feelings would be hurt… but if I continue to give her false hope, wouldn't that be even more painful?_

 **Satsuki flicks Manaka's forehead**

Satsuki: Don't make a face like that! What were you doing, so lost in thought? I'm not interested in these astrological mumbo jumbo events anyways, so whether you ask me to go or not doesn't affect me in the slightest. I'll just fight for your love with my own strength.

Manaka: Satsuki…

 _(Satsuki's thoughts) Fufufu… I'll just stick on to Manaka at the event, right in front of Toujou's eyes and pull them apart_

 **Shortly after, everyone leaves the threatre. However, Manaka runs into Misuzu.**

Manaka: Hmm… I think I'm going to look over the film one last time before going home.

 **It seemed as if Misuzu, suddenly had an idea.**

Misuzu: Manaka-senpai.

Manaka: What is it? You can go home before me.

Misuzu: Um… Let's have a screening while we look it over!

Manaka: A screening?

Misuzu: One with the main characters, of course!

Manaka: What? Just the two of us?!

 **Toujou is talking to her classmates at the Literature clubroom. Misuzu arrives at the clubroom.**

Misuzu: Toujou-senpai! We have urgent business to attend to!

Toujou: Wh-What do you mean "urgent business"…?

Misuzu: Well, right now, I'd like to hold a preview screening with the two main characters!  
I thought you'd want to see your own acting before anyone else sees it.

 **Misuzu whispers to Toujou**

Misuzu: Senpai! Have courage and say that line from the movie on more time…

Toujou: What?!

 **Misuzu smiles mischievously**

Misuzu: Well, I'm going to start the projector and go home.

 **Manaka and Toujou both walk to the threatre. They arrive at almost exactly the same time.**

Manaka: H-hey Toujou…

Toujou: H-Hi Manaka…

Manaka: Let's sit down…

Toujou: Oh, yeah…

 **Toujou sits down on one of the seats in the middle-back row, it is slightly off center from the screen.**

 _(Manaka's thoughts) Should I sit down next to her? I mean neither of us have partners… and I really want to sit next to her. Be brave Manaka Junpei! You've done this before! You even held her hand! It's now or never._

 **Manaka points to the seat that's directly to the left of Toujou**

Manaka: Is it okay for me to sit here?

 **Toujou looks slightly surprised and blushes. While sounding a little shy, she responds to Manaka's question.**

Toujou: Y-yes. … I want Manaka-kun to sit next to me.

 **Manaka looks both shocked and happy**

 _(Manaka's thoughts) I never knew Toujou could be so assertive. Wasn't that essentially a confession? What should I do? Should I respond to her feelings here and now?_

Toujou: …If Manaka-kun is closer, it would be easier to talk about the movie.

 _Ohhh… So that's what she meant. Of course… There's no way Toujou would like a guy like me. Somebody who can't even decide on the girl he likes for a long 3 years._

 **Manaka sits down next to Toujou. They both slightly blush.**

 _(Toujou's thoughts) What should I do? Manaka-kun is sitting next to me… My heart is beating so fast. It's all because of Misuzu saying something ridiculous like that! Oh no… I can't keep my composure. I have to focus on the movie. But I wonder… I wonder if Manaka-kun is going to the love sanctuary with anyone…._

 **They both watch the movie in silence, both focusing greatly on the directing, their own acting and the story. Their eyes are peeled to the screen, with the intention of critiquing their own work.**

 _(Manaka's thoughts) This movie… This movie is a shard of the dream shared by Toujou and I… The dream that first started 3 years ago on that rooftop. I, without a care in the world, set my eyes on a goal, a goal that I've had ever since I was young. With me there, was Toujou, the one who wrote the novel which moved me, the novel which inspired me, the novel that probably helped me get this far. There's no longer any doubt in my mind, the one I care about the most, is none other than the girl sitting next to me. Without her, none of this would've been possible. She willingly chose to go to Izumizaka high school rather than Oumi high school, just so that we could make movies together. She was there with me, experiencing new things, making new friends and always by my side. Why did it take me this long to realise how much she means to me? I…I don't want to lose her…_

 **A scene which shows a vast plain with the sunset in the background is shown**

Toujou: That scene… was really beautiful…

Manaka: Ah… Thanks. I had to cut it out, but the next scene at night was really good, too.

Toujou: But at the start of the movie, I was really bad at acting… It was embarrassing.

Manaka: That's not true, I'm glad that I got you to do the part. It's our last year of high school after all… I'm really glad I got to film you.

 **Toujou has a moment where she remembers the day she first conversed with Manaka on the roof about their dreams. After hearing that statement from Manaka, Toujou looks down slightly, blushes and has an embarrassed, gentle smile. This smile had 3 years' worth of dreams and happiness stored in it.**

Manaka: I… hope… that… because of this movie, this becomes the best cultural festival of our high school years, ever. But there's a mysterious event called the love sanctuary this year… I hope it doesn't take our customers.

 **Toujou pauses**

Toujou: …

Manaka: Oh yeah, a little while ago, Sotomura asked his sister to go with him, what a silly guy!

 _(Toujou's thoughts) I can't laugh…, my brother asked me as well but I refused him._

 **Sweat starts to form on Toujou's forehead, her heartbeat increases by 30 bpm and the redness of her face also increases.**

Toujou: M-Manaka-kun… Are… you going to the love sanctuary with anyone…?

Manaka: Huh?

Toujou: Oh.. Oh, Sorry! I just felt like asking, that's all…

Manaka: No… I'm not going with anyone.

 **A look of hope appears on Toujou's face but the redness continues to increase. In a voice so quiet, that one would think Toujou was incapable of speaking, she asks Manaka…**

Toujou: W-would you like to go t-…

 **Just as Toujou was about to finish her sentence, the major scene of the movie took place. It's a scene where the heroine (Toujou) finally confesses to the protagonist (Manaka) after keeping it a secret for an incredibly long time.**

Actress (Toujou): I love you! I've always loved you…!

 **After hearing these lines, Toujou becomes too embarrassed to ask Manaka. She could barely say a word, let alone ask him to the Love Sanctuary. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she even had trouble breathing, her face was now redder than a tomato. The scene was so captivating that Manaka didn't hear Toujou's last sentence at all. The movie ends.**

Manaka: …It's really late now. Okay, let's go home Toujou. We have to set things up tomorrow morning too…

 **Manaka looks at Toujou's face. Her face is red, sweaty and there are even small tears forming in her eyes.**

Manaka: Wh… What happened? Are you alright?! Let's get you to the infirmary immediately!

Toujou: It-It's nothing. I… just thought the movie was great… sorry. Don't worry about it.

 _(Toujou's thoughts) I can't ask Manaka-kun to the love sanctuary! It's just too embarrassing. Just being near him makes my heart be so fast, I can hardly breathe._

 **Toujou attempts to runs out of the threatre**

Manaka: Toujou…!

 **Before Toujou got out of Manaka's reach, he grabs Toujou by the hand and turns her around. They are both facing each other and both their heartbeats have doubled in speed.**

 _(Manaka's thoughts) If what Misuzu said to me earlier was really true, then Toujou's acting in the movie is what she really feels. I need to respond to those feelings. I need to respond to those feelings in order for myself to never hurt another girl with my indecisiveness ever again. I need to. I need to. Then why is this so difficult? Why can't I just confess to the girl that I've liked for over 3 years? C'mon Manaka Junpei… Be a man! If I don't say something then I won't just lose one person, I'll lose them all!_

Manaka: U-um… Toujou… are you going to the love sanctuary with anyone?

 _(Manaka's thoughts) That wasn't a confession at all! I'm such an idiot!_

 **Toujou immediately looks away and puts both her hands up to her face, she covers her mouth and nose.**

 _(Toujou's thoughts) Could Manaka be asking me to go the love sanctuary with him? But I thought he still had feelings for Nishino and Satsuki… Is it okay for me to go with him to it? I shouldn't get ahead of myself… I don't even know if he's really asking me to go with him._

Toujou: No… I'm not going with anyone.

 _(Manaka's thoughts) Ask her to go with you… just… do it! Don't let your dreams be dreams! If I don't act now, somebody will snatch her away!_

Manaka: Then… if you'd like… would you like to go with me?

 _(Manaka's thoughts) I've done it now! I'm totally going to get rejected! Why would a beautiful, smart girl like Toujou ever agree to going to a love event with the likes of me? Somebody who made it to high school through the waitlist, somebody who can't even support his own friends? Maybe I should've brought a video camera to record my sorry face after being rejected. Haha… that brings back memories…_

 **Toujou's eyes light up**

Toujou: U-um… okay. If… If it's with Manaka-kun.

 _(Manaka's thoughts) I can't believe it… Toujou actually said yes… she said yes to a guy like me._

Manaka: Then… I'll see you tomorrow.

Toujou: Okay, I'll …see you

 **Toujou runs out of the theatre yet again, still red, sweaty and with a heart that's beating a 1000 times too fast for her own good. But this time… it's not beating fast because she's embarrassed, rather, it's beating fast because she's overjoyed. She dashes out of the theatre with a smile on her face.**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Manaka's thoughts) It's the second day of the cultural festival… I still can't believe that I will be going to the love sanctuary with Toujou. All this time, just having her listen to me ramble on about movies has been like a dream. And now, I'm one stop closer to achieving another dream; to tell Toujou how I really feel. She's been waiting long enough._

 **Manaka arrives at the entrance of the high school, the excitement from yesterday has not died down at all. All the food and beverage stands are still there and the number of students enjoying the festival seemed to have even increased from yesterday.**

 _This is such a wonderful atmosphere, I want to remember this feeling. I never want to forget how important Izumizaka high school is to me._

 **Manaka casually strolls towards his shoe locker, as he needed to go indoors. In his shoe locker, was a strange note.**

 _(Manaka's thoughts) 1508? What is this? Some kind of prank? I'll just throw it in the rubbish bin. Anyways, right now, I have more important things to worry about. First, I'll go and check up on how our movie screenings are doing. After that, I can go the love sanctuary with Toujou._

 **While thinking about the event, Manaka blushes. The excitement of today quickly erases his memory of the number. He continues on his journey but as he was walking towards the theatre, he is ambushed by a wild Satsuki.**

Satsuki: Manaka~ Hey, hey, Manaka, what number did you get?

Manaka: What? Oh, the piece of paper? I don't actually remember… I think it was something like… 15XX. What is it for anyways?

Satsuki: Ehhh, that's completely different from mine. Even just knowing the first two numbers is enough for me to know that we don't match.

Manaka: ?

Satsuki: You see Manaka, these numbers are for that much anticipated event, the Love Sanctuary! Apparently, only couples who have matching numbers will be allowed to participate. So, it's not just an event for lovebirds but rather, an event which is supposed to bring fated people together. Isn't it so romantic?

 **Manaka's face is instantly filled with regret.**

Manaka: I…I threw my note in the bin. I need to retrieve it.

Satsuki: What?! Don't go rummaging through the bin for a piece of paper! It's not worth it! Especially during the cultural festival, the bins are filled with half-eaten crepes, chicken bones and greasy bags.

 _(Manaka's thoughts) But without this single piece of paper, I won't even have the chance of attending the Love Sanctuary with Toujou. Is this my punishment for liking all three girls at once? Haha… it makes sense, doesn't it? Somebody like me… It's a miracle that any of them even have feelings for me but yet I continued to take them for granted. I'm such a fool…. It's over. I deserve it…_

 _NO! I can't get myself down! Toujou even agreed to go with me and I intend to honour my promise. Crepes, bones and oil may not be the most pleasant of things to touch but getting my hands dirty is a small price to pay, in order to keep my promise._

 **Manaka puts his hand straight into the rubbish bin. While searching for the piece of paper, he feels several different sensations on his hand. There was the warm, greasy bones of chickens, the soft, mushy, wet texture of the crepes, the slippery peel of a banana and even the wobbly feeling of some saliva-soaked jelly.**

Satsuki: Manaka! What are you doing?! That's disgusting, you shouldn't be putting your hand in there! You'll get sick!

Manaka: No… This is nothing to worry about. If it's for Toujou's sake, then this is nothing.

 **Satsuki's worried face turns into one of sadness. Her previous gleaming smile had been reduced to a small frown. However, the frown is not visible for long, as Satsuki tries to mask over it with her usual friendly vibe.**

 **They are both silent**

Satsuki: Toujou…

…  
So? Who confessed first?

 **Manaka finally pulls out the note from the rubbish bin, however, the oil had smudged the ink. Only the number 15 remained. As he pulled the note out, he realized that while he was searching, he had said something hurtful to Satsuki. He had essentially rejected her indirectly.**

( _Manaka's thoughts) I can't find anything to say to Satsuki. If I try to justify why I'm trying so hard just to keep my promise to Toujou, it would be like I'm lying so I don't lose her. I can't do that. I can't do the same thing I've been doing for the past three years. I've decided that the one I want to protect, the one I want to be with and the one I wish to pursue my dreams with… is Toujou. That's why… that's why the only thing I can say to Satsuki is this._

Manaka: Satsuki… I'm truly sorry. It's taken me much too long to tell you this but… I do love Toujou, after all. Neither of us have confessed to each other yet… but I intend to.

 **Satsuki smacks Manaka in the back of the head**

Satsuki: Why are you apologizing for, you big baby? I'm not going to cry just because you said you like somebody else. Although, the feelings that I've had for you these past 3 years are genuine. You were the first person that I could get along with so well, you were my best friend! So don't apologize! Otherwise, you'd be telling me that these feelings were a lie.

 **Satsuki turns away from Manaka and holds her head up high.**

Satsuki: …So in the end, Toujou won after all huh? I guess I've kind of always known. Every time, you've rejected my advances has been because of her, hasn't it? If your choice was Nishino, I felt like I had a chance. When you two first started dating, it didn't make much sense. Not only did you not share many hobbies but you had nothing to talk about and barely knew each other. Whereas we could talk for hours on end, watched the same shows and just felt so comfortable around each other. You two even broke up once. However, it wasn't only me who knew. I think all of us for a while now, knew you genuinely had feelings for Toujou and that she recuperated those same feelings. I just hoped that you wouldn't notice, so I could have you all to myself.

 **Satsuki giggles**

Hahahaha. It seems obvious now, that those feelings are beyond what I'm capable of fighting for. Even though I love Manaka so much… even though I have tried to take the lead so many times. I know those eyes were never truly looking at me.

 **Manaka stays silent. He is incapable of saying anything as his heart is heavily burdened. The realization that his indecisiveness has caused another girl to experience such pain is enough to make him feel disgusting.**

Don't worry about it Manaka! You silly fool. I'm sure I'll run into someone much better than Manaka. And when I find that person, you can bet that I'll steal his heart. Hahahaha!

 **Manaka knows that Satsuki is going through one of the worst experiences of her life yet he couldn't find any words of comfort. He could only conjure up 3 more words.**

Manaka: Satsuki… thank you…

 **Satsuki starts to walk away from Manaka. She is trying her best not to break down into tears and continues to force a smile while walking. She knows that, she can no longer have fun times with just the two of them.**

 **Satsuki whispers to herself**

Satsuki: Good-bye Manaka, it's been a blast…


End file.
